psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega15
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Omega1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Good "I may be a novice psionic but in time i will protect the world and become a Legendary Psion!!!!" You sound good and motivated. I like people like you. Please leave a message on my talk page. If you want, I could teach you some stuff. The pages on here can't cover what I could show you by teaching you personally. I see a good future for you. -Dragon511 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It seems we both have the same goal. To help people and bring peace. May the Light stay with you. -Dragon511 01:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's getting kind of late here, but if you want we can begin tommarow. But do you agree to be patient and listen? You won't be able to jump right onto telekinesis or anything like that right away. Oh, do you have any experience with this stuff? -Dragon511 02:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Umm, may ask why Darazkinesis is in your favorite links? I thought you were a Light User (someone who uses their abilities for good)? -Dragon511 02:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. You had me worried for a minute, 'cause it's my job to stop Dark Users. -Dragon511 02:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Training Alright, now we will begin. Note that everything I will be teaching you I have done myself and it has worked. So let's start with some basic mind exersizes, Clear Mind You may be able to already clear your mind, but if you can't you should learn to. Simply sit down (if you're standing up you might fall over), and imagine a blank whit wall. Don't let any thoughts enter. Consentrate on that wall, and nothing else. Music Listen to some music and try to pick out an indavidual instrument, or voice. Again, you may already be able to do this, but if you can't you should try. When doing it try to block out all other sounds so you can only hear the one you want. Visualizing Simply try to visualize something. Picture it your head. Feel it, smell it, hear it, see it, and if possible, taste it. Also add a background, and picture the area around you and the object. You shouldn't be able to tell where you really are. It helps alot to close your eyes. Focusing Eyes Sit or stand anywhere there is an object near. A wall is good. Now simply try to focus your eyes on the space between you and the object. Like said before, you may already be able to do this. Meditating You MUST meditate. Meditating allows you to do many things. Close your eyes, open your mind, and reach out your feelings. Through meditation you can even draw energy from the earth to use as your own. Don't try this yet, for it will give you a headach. You should meditate at least once a day, but the more the better. Once you have mastered these, we will move on. May the Light stay with you. -Dragon511 13:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We will cover that next. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lesson 2 Ok, so in this lesson we'll consentrate on opening your mind. It's easy to do it while meditating, but I want you to be able to do it withought hardly a thought, and learn how to keep it open. Your mind automaticaly closes itself to protect you. Although it can easily be entered by and Empath or Telepath, it will be harder for you to open it at first. To start, try doing the meditation I mentioned, but try doing it faster, while standing up. Close your eyes, and image sheilds lifting and waves of energy exiting. You can practice this anytime, since it only takes a few seconds. When your walking along side a road, and you hear a car coming up behind you, close your eyes and open your mind. When you get good, you should be able to "see" what it looks like. Even the color. Simply keep practicing this. You must have done it at least twice before we move on. This will take practice. Also, make sure you continue to do the exersizes in the first lesson. I even do them every once in a while. Well I meditate every day, but I mean the other stuff. Meditation Now I am going to teach you a new meditation. With this you will be able too draw upon the earth's energy to use as your own. Sit somewhere on the ground outside. Close your eyes, and relax. Imagine white roots going from your body and into the earth. Picture them going down, and down. After a few minutes, visualize them entering the center of the earth. Imagine a large white ball of golden and white light. Let you roots surge foward and jump into the energy. Pictures the roots filling with gold and white light. Imagine the energy going up your roots fast. After a few minutes, the light reaches you and fills you with energy. Continue to draw the energy from the earth. Once you think it's enough, take the roots out of the light and picture them coming back up through the earth. After a few minutes, they should have reached you and gone back into your body. Breath in and out. Visualize the energy spreading through your body. When you're ready, open your eyes. At first you might not actually draw energy from the earth, but with practice you will. This is one of my favorite meditations. I do it often. Once you complete this lesson you should be at least a level 3, if not 4. May the light stay with you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Name Could I ask your name, or nickname? It doesn't have to be real. -Dragon511 23:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, there you are. I was begining to wonder where you were. Although I actually had a vision of me making this. Go here. Oh, and be sure to use your signature when you leave me a massage so I know it's you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not you have mastered meditation There is no right or wrong way to meditate, I'm sure you will know when you have truly mastered meditation. It is one of the many things you will know when the time comes. In other words when you master it you will know you mastered it. If you don't thing you've mastered it then you haven't, it is that simple.Jetblackrlsh 17:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What does "Beyond natural and the gods would be with you" mean? I notice you happen to say it very often and my curiosity has simply gotten the better of me.Jetblackrlsh 19:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, by the way, how do you feel energy all over your body. When I use my abilities, I seem to only feel it my hands. Jetblackrlsh 19:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What are all the abilities you can do so far?Jetblackrlsh 19:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I could teach you Acropathy if you want? It's very simple.Jetblackrlsh 19:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/AcropathyJetblackrlsh 19:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) He is right about meditation. Although you won't have to master it comepletely, just be able to do it good. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Acropathy I actually learned how to do this without even knowing what it was. Visualize lightning on your feet as you run, you have to constantly visualize the lightning on your feet because the moments you don't are taken away from your stamina. If you do this correctly you should be able to run without fatigue. I actually learned today that this also works if the lightning is visualized all over which is actually much easier to do. Sadly I do not know how to psychically develop all parkour skills, but I can have unlimited stamina through visualization. I hope this was helpful.Jetblackrlsh 19:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It is the least i could do for a fellow Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 19:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciate that. Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 20:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 20:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) About your nickname? Why did you decide to take the nickname Zero?Jetblackrlsh 03:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Dragon511 (Jason) says that I am a Full Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you will be a Master Light User in no time. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you represent Zorro? Jetblackrlsh 18:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I knew it. So, how do you represnet Zorro? Jetblackrlsh 19:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Be Alert Keep an eye out for Tarek701. He's a Dark User and it seems like he may cause trouble. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What Niribu is Niribu is another name for Planet X. Planet X is a planet that is bent on the desturction of Earth, Planet X is the planet where Darazkinesis originated. As Light Users it is our duty to stop Niribu from destroying Earth by preventing psionics from using Darazkinesis, the psychic power of Niribu. Jetblackrlsh 02:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Opening Your Mind After you sit down and close your eyes, relax. If you can get somewhere outside where there are trees, that would be good. Imagine shields opening around your head. Imagine a wave of energy coming from your head, touching everything in the area. Picture the energy around the objects. If you are outside around trees or plants, then imagine the energy flowing into them. You should be able to sense all of the life around you. It takes practice. Once you get good at that part, try to sense other objects as well using the same method. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Try using this on your user page instead of just the picture. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Here another one if you want to use it. I made a bunch of templates to use. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I am creating something called The System. I am monitoring the web for alerts on different subjects around the world. At the moment we are gathering people to make up the system, those apart of the system will have access to System information by requesting it from me, in return those who are apart of The System will be responsible for maintaining your talent and being on call if there is ever a crisis in your expertise (global psychic attack). Message me with your e-mail and zip code, I will take the information and record it in The System and remove it from my talk page. Joining the system is optional, but I believe it would beneficial for you. Welcome, welcome to The System. Jetblackrlsh 23:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You can send your information concerning joining The System to this e-mail address as well as any questions you may have about The System. thesystem26@gmail.com Jetblackrlsh 17:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes it would be a Dark Ability. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't do that You're not suppoed to edit another Users page. It's against the rules. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, I understand. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I just published it. It took me a while. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's under the training section. It says lesson 2. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I just sent you an email. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on 100 edits! Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 02:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know you watch the new Zorro cartoon too, I guess I should have known, I love that show. Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 03:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The zorro movies, classic cartoon, the live action show, I watch all of these things. To be honest I thought you knew about him through the movies. Jetblackrlsh 03:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool profile picture. You can watch Zorro's live action show on Hulu. Jetblackrlsh 03:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's real, but it sounds kind of far fetched. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Booster_Rocket Jetblackrlsh 03:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Jetblackrlsh 19:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You said you completed your training, but I'm not so sure. It should have taken at least a week if you were good, unless you've done that before. Are you sure you've completed everything I told you? -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the editation shouldn't have taken long, but what about the other exersize? -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you created a psi ball. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 15:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) So, you've completed those exersizes now? Good. The next lesson will be tomarrow. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lesson 3 Now for your third lesson. We will focus on Empathy and Telepathy. Telepthy, Empathy, and Exomental Projection can be important to learn because they all focus mainly on the mind. If you learn Empathy, you will be able to... 1.Read emotions 2. Control emotions 3. Predict the outcome of any conversation with any person you've met before 4. Block out unwanted emotions 5.Create Empathy Links 6. Control People's emotions And a few more. Empathy is easier tha Telepathy, but Telepathy could be better. With Telepathy you can... 1. Read someone's general thought process 2. Find out what they are about to do 3. Read animal's general thought process 4. Control Someone's Actions 5. Control an animal's actions While Empathy and Telepathy can work on thier own, they are much better together. While using both abilities you can... 1. Find out a person's complete personality 2. Find out what a certain person might do, say, and feel in certain situations 3. Control someone's actions and emotions 4. Read someone's emotions and general thought process 5. Use something called "Stealth" to go around undetected 6. Make someone think they see or don't see something And more that you will learn through practice. Before we move on I want to make it clear that you cannot hear a person's exact thoughts through Telepathy. It's more like strings of feelings and emotions that you have to translate into words. What you translate it into will probably not be exact. For example, say someone thinks the word "Orange". First the picture the word "Orange". Then they probably picture the color orange. After that they would picture items that reminds them of the color of word orange. They may think of a nice, juicy orange. Or mabye they have a favorite orange shirt. They may get a certain feeling when they imagine orange. They think of all this in less than a second, and may not even realize it. So when you read a person, you will feel what they feel. In the example, you would sense all of that at once, and translate it into the word "Orange". So "mind reading" isn't like what you see in movies or read in books. Now I will show you the basic steps to enter someone's mind. 1. Open your mind 2. Sense your surrondings 3. Target one person and feel them with your mind, sensing their life. 4. Visualize your mind reaching out as a twisting vine of energy. Imagine that vine entering the person's head. 5. Now imagine that energy swirling around inside their head. Take note that those are only visualization techniques that only help you do it. Now for Empathy. With Empathy it is like half of you feels another person's emotions, and the other half of you feels yours. You should not comepletely feel their emotions, and should be able to tell which ones are yours and which ones are theirs. Follow the steps below, 1. Do the five steps for entering someone's mind. 2. Imagine yourself as that person. You are them. If they are sad, you feel it. If they are happy, you feel it. That's pretty much all there is to sensing emotions. Six steps and you can do it. It's better to try it on someone you don't know, rather than somoene you do. Why? because you don't care what a compelete stranger feels (unless of course it is something bad), but you would be breaking trust if you did this to your friend without good reason or permission. Also do NOT base your actions towards a person by what you sense. We will comtinue the lesson once you complete that. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Exomental Projection Hello. I've heard that u know Exomental Projection. However, I'm having problems believing that it's real, cuz I tried for so long without doing it. Can u please help me find a way to believe in it? Thx! Bigguy132l 19:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Your question Hello Brandon. I wish I could have the chance to talk more with you, but you are rarely on. I have not heard much from you in over a month, and am curious as to what has happened. That is not the point of this message, though. Let us get on topic. Willpower is simply the strength of your ability to will something to happen. In the case of Telekinesis, you would be willing the object to move. The more you will it, the stronger your willpower. Although with Telekinesis you do not want to rely upon pure, or even great ammounts of, willpower. While attemting Telekinesis you need to connect with the object you wish to control. Reach out your mind, sense the object, and enter it. You feel the object... You are the object. The next step is to move it. There is no other way to my knowledge of explaining it. It will take a great ammount of practice, but in time, you should develope the ability. Now, as for the Ki and Psi... I am afraid I am not the best to explain this. I cannot seem to find the correct words. I am sure someone will see your log post and answer your questions. Though rememer what I said, and do not allow someone to convince you that pure willpower will move any object. I hope my advice has been much helpful. Good luck Brandon, and may the light stay with you always. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Your question Psi energy comes from your crown chakra or your third eye. While Ki energy comes from your tan/dan tien which is in the proximity of your stomach. Xuberant (talk) 01:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The energy type I use I almost always use ki energy. Xuberant (talk) 03:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your support on that page. i was just trying to be the mature one there, since, apparently, Marco isn't mature at all. that's all there is to it. have a nice day. Shadowmentor (talk) 22:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: your comment on blog: I am possessed: Fuck you. You think she's clever so you're supporting her? And you think she is wiser then me? Well what makes her smarter and wiser you dumbass she's a cyber bully and a lying whore, I know these words are not mature, but she isn't to. She just chose those words so she can prove her maturity, but EVERYTHING she said is not true. I highly doubt that it's true. So first think about what she's done - THEN tell her that she's mature. I am gonna say this in an immature way but I don't care: fuck you you brainless brat. GumBall123 (talk) 10:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Then don't support her anymore. GumBall123 (talk) 11:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) and I have reasons why I'm the cyber bully. GumBall123 (talk) 11:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Willpower is your mental strength of the mind to carry out decisions and other things. 2. to use willpower in telekinesis, you have to become one with the object meaning that you have to connect your energy with it. 3. ki is universal, and world energy from non-living to living things. psi is the energy of your mind, where telepathy, telekinesis, and other powers come from (well most of them. ki is green, and psi is purple. may the Light of peace be with you. sure. is their something wrong? May the Light of peace be with you.All one (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC)All one you use willpower everyday. willpower works by using your mind to command to make a task to happen. you can do either of them, of course in telekinesis you need some idea of how to use energy to make objects move. to focus, just keep your mind from wandering off. use the black hole meditation. Focus all your attention on what you want to happen.All one (talk) 03:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC)all one the black hole meditation is the simple meditation that is used to make a black hole in your mind to suck all those thoughts and have it explode, leaving your mind at peace to use Esp or psychokinesisAll one (talk) 03:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC)all one Lightkeeper